The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of New Guinea Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens hawkeri W. Bull, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name, ‘Fisupnic Orlav’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in the year 2003 in Hillscheid, Germany. The female parent was the proprietary lilac flowered New Guinea Impatiens plant ‘K03-2974-2’ (unpatented), while the male parent was the proprietary light-lavender flowered New Guinea Impatiens plant ‘K02-562-1’ (unpatented). The seeds produced by the hybridization were sown in a greenhouse in Portugal in the fall of 2003. A single plant selection was chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation in March 2004 in Moncarapacho, Portugal.
The new cultivar was created in 2004 in Hillscheid, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Moncarapacho, Portugal and Hillscheid, Germany over a three-year period. ‘Fisupnic Orlav’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length, without, however, any variation in genotype. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Mar. 30, 2007, and in Switzerland, on May 23, 2007. ‘Fisupnic Orlav’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.